Lifeless Soul
by KikyoHaterz
Summary: OneShot. Naraku's kills Inu because Kagome wanted to hurt him for letting Naraku make her his mate. But Kagome never wanted him dead. What will Kagome do when her soul disappears and InuYasha turns out to be alive?


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Lifeless Soul

I smiled down at InuYasha's lifeless body. It was the only thing I could do to keep from dying. I felt my lip tremble as I tried to kept my face as happy looking as Naraku's was. Naraku had been the one that killed my beloved InuYasha. He stood over InuYasha's body with his sword leaning on his shoulder with an overly pleased smile on his face. He was proud of his kill.

I tried to keep the violent sobs that were threatening to burst out of my chest hidden deep in my heart and soul. I wanted to rip my mate's head off for killing the half-breed that I had given my heart to before Naraku's violently took me from him.

"You bastard," I hissed through my tight smile.

To me it made it sound as if I was extremely pleased with Naraku's kill. I watched in pure hatred as Naraku turned towards me with a huge grin on his face. His smile faded as he caught the deadly look in my eyes before I forced them blank again. Showing no emotion. I wouldn't let him see the pain I had in me.

"Are you not happy with me, love?" he asked and stepped over InuYasha's body.

I remained silent. Not trusting my temper or sanity to control anything I said. One little thing could set me off and that was the end of it. I would die trying to kill Naraku. If I lived, I wouldn't stop with Naraku. No. I would slaughter anyone that got in my way. I would kill anyone and anything.

"I take that as a no," he said with a sad frown, "I thought you wanted this," he said and pointed his sword at InuYasha's body while he kept his eyes on me.

I frowned. "You thought wrong," I said in a low neutral voice.

Naraku's frown deepened. "I thought you said you wanted to hurt InuYasha for betraying you. Am I wrong?" he asked. Puzzlement in his eyes.

"You are not wrong, but I did not say that I wanted him dead," I hissed, hatred twisting around my words as I glared at Naraku.

Naraku's mouth parted, but nothing came out. He knew I was right and that he had done something that would drive me to madness. He stepped towards me.

I stood my ground and let the hatred and lifeless soul in me show through my eyes. Naraku's eyes showed a flicker of fear before he made them as lifeless looking as mine. He took a step back as my hatred deepened at the smell of him.

"If you did not want him dead then why didn't you try to stop me? Why did you just stand there?" he asked with cold eyes that would have scared the bravest of men.

"You were the reason. You had the power to control me because of the mark I bare on my shoulder," I growled in rage and took a step towards him.

"Had?" he asked, anger showing in his eyes.

"Your power has no control over me now that my soul is dead," I growled in a low voice that sent uncertainty across Naraku's face.

Even if InuYasha came back, I wouldn't be the same again. I would be more like Naraku. I would be a heartless bastard that had no sorrow for a murdered child. I even knew that if InuYasha pissed me off enough, I would kill him like Naraku had.

Naraku grinned suddenly. "You think you can take me on when I just killed you sweet InuYasha…" my fist collided with his jaw before he realized what had hit him hard enough to make him take a step back.

"What the…" he wiped blood from his mouth and stared at me with bewilderment on his face.

"I learn well, Naraku, and I take grudges to the grave. I will kill you," I snarled.

He smiled. "What if I told you that you lover is merely knocked out and I planned this from the beginning?" he said with a challenge in his eyes

"The day I die, I will torture you for eternity in hell," I hissed and glanced at InuYasha's body behind Naraku.

"What no kisses and hot sex?" he asked and chuckled at his own lame joke.

I heard a small groan and my heart skipped a beat. I stepped forward and watched Naraku's eyes widen in shock. I pushed him aside and knelt next to InuYasha's body. I looked at the bloody mess across his stomach were Naraku's blade had done the worst damage.

My hand shook as I touch his hand that was draped across his chest. I felt a tear fall from my eye and land on the ground next to his shoulder. I felt the sobs vibrate through my chest even though I felt no real sadness inside. I was clod and empty. I didn't even know why I was really crying. I knew that I loved the half-demon, but I didn't have the soul to cry for him.

"For a person that is soulless, you cry real tears," Naraku said in a soft voice from behind me.

I turned my head and stared up at him. My eyes told him that I cared not for the demon, but for no one. I knew then that it was my heart that wept for my broken soul and InuYasha. I had lost the two most important things known to any man and/or demon. They're life and they're love.

I gasped when I felt a hand grab my wrist and jerk me sideways. I turned my head and caught the glimpse of InuYasha's tetsisaiga before it was plunged into my stomach. I bent my head and pressed my lips over his and stared into his red demon eyes. They changed instantly and became the soft amber eyes I still loved and will never forget.

I pulled away with a gasp as it became hard to breath. "InuYasha?" I gasped and fought the urge to cry out.

I felt a presence behind me and knew it was Naraku. "Kagome?" he asked in a small frightened voice.

I stared into InuYasha's eyes as I held my hand out to my mate. He grasped it and let me squeeze until I knew that if I squeezed any harder, I would break his hand. Amazingly, he didn't even make a sound.

I looked away from InuYasha and stared into Naraku's fearful eyes. "Naraku," I gasped, letting him see the pain in my eyes and the overwhelming fear.

I had not lost all of my soul. I was still afraid to die. Like any human. I didn't really want to meet Naraku in hell someday. I wanted to live my life and see what happened.

I cried out as I slid further down the blade. I felt InuYasha push up on my chest that only made me cry out again. I looked back into his eyes and saw tears brimming his eyes. I sobbed from my soul out. Each sob causing the blade to cut into my internal organs more.

"Don't cry, Kagome," Naraku whispered in my ear.

I felt his arms grasp my underarms. I watched as InuYasha looked up at Naraku and nodded. He looked at me and there was uncertainty swirling in his eyes.

"Forgive me," he whispered as Naraku pulled me backwards, making the blade cut my stomach more.

I screamed and nearly fainted from the pain. I went limp in Naraku's arms. I wanted to die. Dying was better then having to go through this. I wanted anything, but this.

"Kagome? Answer me, Kagome," Naraku asked in a frantic voice.

I opened my eyes and stared into his violet eyes. I reached up and touched his face. Naraku had been a dark, but loving mate. He had more kindness in him then any man had known. I wouldn't say that I hated Naraku. I hated some things about him, but his human heart was worth keeping. It let him love me thoroughly.

"I'm sorry," I whispered and coughed up blood.

Naraku wiped the blood from my mouth with his hand. "Don't be," he muttered with tears barely brimming his eyes.

I knew that when he got on his own that he would cry wholeheartedly for me. He wouldn't dare cry for me in front of InuYasha. He'd rather die a gruesome death.

"Did…did you really….p-plan on killing m-me?" I asked with tears pouring from my eyes.

I watched a tear roll down his cheek. "I would never dream of killing you, Kagome," he said with truth clearly written in his eyes.

"But I would have," InuYasha voice said in a monotone voice.

I turned my head and looked at InuYasha who was standing a couple feet from us. "What do you mean?" I asked and clenched my fists in Naraku's kimono as a wave of pain washed over me.

"You slept with him," InuYasha spat.

"I may have, but at least my mate was practically human. Plus, Naraku's still living. All you had was dirt and dried up bones. I think I got the better end of the deal if you think about it," I growled, my pain fading as my anger rose.

"Don't you dare talk about Kikyo that way," InuYasha hissed with venom glaring back at me in his eyes.

"Naraku actually has a beating heart and a loving one at that. All you have is a heartless, soulless bitch that wants to bring you to hell with her," I spat back.

"Shut up," InuYasha threatened.

"You really think you're threatening scares me? I'm dying, InuYasha. Do you have any idea what it feels like to have your soul because tugged at as your energy physically gets sucked away, leaving your body drained and exhausted? You've never been human, so you wouldn't know. Naraku knows because he's been near death when he was human," I said, standing on my own two feet while I leaned against Naraku.

"Shut up, wench," InuYasha growled.

"Half-breed. Mutt. Bitch. Take your pick. Nothing you can say will make me coward down. You caused me to be soulless, remember? Those who fear nothing, are nothing," I hissed, whirling the words around in my head.

The words I had said to InuYasha didn't make sense to me. I shook my head and tried to focus on InuYasha. My vision was blurry and my thinking was off. I felt Death's hand then on my back as I realized how close I was to death itself.

"I don't have time to argue with mutts," I said and blinked at InuYasha.

I watched the deep angry frown on his face disappear. He had seen how close I was to dying and it scared him. What the big macho thing all an act to take my mind off my pain?

"As you 'an clearly see, I'm not going 'o make it through the 'ight," I said, noticing that my speech was getting worse by each passing second.

Damn. I'm fading faster then I realized.

"I want you to know that you were the one I never stopped loving," I said as clearly as I could.

InuYasha backed up and leaned against a near by tree. He dropped his tetsisaiga and stared at me. I coughed and leaned over, spewing blood from my mouth.

I wiped my mouth off with the back of my hand. "But now I take it back. I hate you," I gasped.

I looked up and barely saw the arrow whip past Naraku and I and hit InuYasha square in the chest. His eyes widened and he reached to pull the arrow out, but it wouldn't let him. It glowed a purple color and made him stay were we was.

I looked over and stared into Kikyo's eyes. "I habe near been happoer to see you," I mumbled and tried desperately to keep my head up.

"Kagome?" Naraku asked as I looked back at InuYasha's forever sleeping form.

"Hopefully this time…no teenage girl will…pull out the…damn arrow," I said and closed my eyes for the last time.

I heard a soft laugh and the beating of Naraku's heart as my own stopped and left me in darkness. I pushed past the noises and reached out to the boy I had loved. I felt his hurt and sadness and knew that he had loved me and always had. The act was nothing, but an act.

I pulled away from Naraku's hold and turned and looked at my lifeless form. I watched as tears ran down Naraku's face. The poor man had loved me. I thought he would never truly learn to love someone, but I was wrong. I smiled and tried to touch his cheek.

My hand hovered near his cheek and I felt a warning flag go off in my head. He draws things into him. Even spirits. I sighed and turned away from him. I looked at Kikyo and she smiled and held out her hand.

I looked at it and slowly shook my head. "I know what you do. You need souls to give you life. I refuse to live that way," I said calmly.

She nodded. "As you wish," she said and smiled at me for the first time.

I smiled back and looked at InuYasha's body. "I should never have never come here," I whispered and looked directly before me at the light that was growing brighter.

I smiled and ran towards it. I got to were most of my body or spirit was engulfed in the light and turned and waved to Kikyo. She waved back and turned away from me. I giggled and ran into the blinding light.

oOo

Well, that was a strange story that popped up in my head. I hope you guys like the strangeness of it. It was a really random story. There was a lot of personality switches. Naraku's and InuYasha's personalities switched and Kagome got cold like Sesshomaru in a way. Creep altogether, huh? Well, tell us what you think of it. We love to here your opinions and thoughts of our stories. Gots to go. Cookies for everyone. Love you. And Happy Holidays. 


End file.
